Day Dreams
by Izaki9oh
Summary: Ventus daydreams about a certain black haired smart mouth...what happens when he finally gets a chance of making dreams come true.  VanxVen.  Oneshot.  It's my first so, read, review    the only way I'll get better XD  Rated for Safety


_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts. T-T_

_Firstly a BIG thank you to xxxKinaMariexxx for all the help ^^ you the best x_

_And also RunawayCircus..._

VANITAS' POV

Vanitas absent-mindedly pulled at a stray spike of jet black hair, it -annoyingly- had the ability to spring out into the corner of his peripheral vision, on its own accord. He rolled the unruly strands of hair between his thumb and forefinger as he lay relaxing on his twin bed, staring past his toes at absolutely nothing.

He recalled what had led him to be where he was at the moment. He didn't know his biological mother, and his Father was rarely in the same country for more than a couple of months in each interval. Vanitas had given up trying to figure out when and where he might show up next, not that he cared much either.

'_It wasn't like he cared about anything and anyone but himself anyway…'_ he mused to himself.

Never one to let himself be emotionally caught up, Vanitas prided himself in how calm and stable-minded he was (although many would -and have- viewed this to be cold, disconnected, or even inhuman.) The ravenette didn't bother to try and explain this logical point of view on how to approach different matters, he deemed it a waste of energy and time to try and explain repeatedly to others why he reacted the way he did. If people didn't get it first time, they never would.

So after living alone for as long as he could remember, he found himself sharing a room with a person in the same college class as him, and all thanks to the leaking water pipe currently flooding his own apartment. He had been a little surprised to say the least when Ventus had offered to let him stay at his apartment until the repairs had been finished. Ventus had overheard Vanitas' telephone call to the insurance company and had refused to drop the matter until he had consented into staying with him.

'_Strange…'_ Thought the ravenette, a slight glitter shown in his golden eyes as he pondered, '_I never have had anything to do with that guy apart from being in the same Maths class. Even then, we don't really speak…'_

The stray spike continued to be worried in his right hand. His gaze rested on the bed under him as the beginnings of boredom started to set in.

'_He never mentioned we would have to share a bed. Oh well…'_

VENTUS' POV

Ventus struggled to hide it. This feeling that was threatening to burst his very being every day. His excitement hadn't subsided at all, through college, through the rush back to his flat to prepare it for someone to stay and through the mad dash to the shops to re-stock, (which he had stupidly forgotten all about).

He could hear the shower running as he threw the groceries into the large kitchen cupboard. He almost stopped dead in his tracks and nearly lost his giddiness because of the glare he was receiving from his flat mate who also shared the apartment.

"Just 'coz I said it was OK for you to' bring someone in here, doesn't mean I won't kick your sorry ass into oblivion for making a god-awful noise this late!" He growled and threw the younger teen one more death glare before quickly turning on his heels and slamming the door.

"Yeah, yeah Terra you jerk…" He muttered under his breath before hastily retreating into his bedroom on the off chance the moody male had heard the comment.

He changed his top for a baggy T-shirt and kicked his jeans into the corner of his already cluttered room. He lay himself down, waiting expectantly on the bed just as Vanitas strolled casually into the room, his head half wrapped in a towel covering his face as he finished drying his hair, not noticing Ventus.

Ventus admired the sight before him. Dressed in just a pair of slack sweat pants, his roommate was naked from the waist up. Blue eyes marvelled at how well toned the teen before him was. His eyes followed the dips and hollows from the bottom of his firm, flat stomach where the joggers hung loosely around, up the defined six-pack to his chest.

'_That beautiful, soft tanned chest…'_ Ventus dreamed.

Vanitas finally finished drying his hair and pulled the towel down from his head, his hair left to stick out in more of an unruly manner than usual as he casually threw his towel down and relaxed on to the bed, with nothing but a small nod of recognition to the other boy.

'_Damn, he is so wickedly cool and hot…' _Ventus' mind teased him.

"Night dude," Vanitas said nonchalantly as he started to get more comfortable on the bed.

'Oh, err…night.' He stammered, caught up in his own thoughts.

It wasn't long before Vanitas was sleeping soundly, being ever watched by Ventus' blue orbs. The awe in his eyes never once left as he gazed curiously at the picture before him. He was utterly mesmerised by the rise and fall of Vanitas' tanned chest. He had dozed off on top of the sheets allowing Ventus to spy on him in all his glory- well. Not _all_ of it…

'_How coy…'_ Ventus eyed him curiously.

He reached out and gently caressed the smooth chest that lay peacefully next to him. The warmth of his skin felt amazing; he could feel Vanitas' heart pulsate beneath his ribs and yearned to lay his ear upon the others chest, and be swept away by that rhythmic beat. He softly moved his fingers down to Vanitas' waist then up again savouring the touch of his silken skin, tracing the lines with his finger tips that his eyes had jealously devoured before. He moved higher to his neck and followed up to gaze at his face.

It shocked him to be met by two glinting golden orbs looking at him instead of being closed. Ventus snatched his hand away as though he had been burnt.

'I…err…um I-I mean, I um…' Ventus stuttered helplessly. He blushed furiously and became even more taken aback when Vanitus held up a single digit to his lips to silence him. He blinked owlishly at the other teen.

'_How will he react? He never let me explain!' _He felt like dying. _'The one chance I have with him is ruined…I don't even know him yet and I went and molested him!'_ He started to look away ashamed.

"So that's why eh?" A voice echoed through his swirling thoughts and emotions. He could hear the smirk. A soft hand gently moved to the back of Ventus head, fingers running through his blonde hair. Vanitas made him turn towards him again. Ventus looked up and realised that Vanitas had ever so lovingly placed the softest of kisses onto his lips.

"Whaa…?" He started, confused. He looked up at Vanitas who lay there propped up by one elbow smirking at him.

He felt a hunger then, a hunger to taste that sweet, sweet touch again. He pulled closer to his prey- though with that damn smirk he knew this was the other way around. He was met halfway by the black haired teen who forced himself onto those lips again. He was ecstatic to find soft moans escape them and he deepened the kiss as he moved closer.

He pushed his tongue into the other boys' mouth, eager to explore the hot cavern. Overjoyed that he met no resistance, he pressed closer, letting out a whimper as both their members touched through their clothing. He moved his hands slowly down Vanitas' trained body, excited at the prospect of what the night held and faintly aware of the growing buzz inside his head.

VANITAS' POV

'_That guys so annoying! Why is it that that Ventus guy always spaces out in my direction?'_

Vanitas packed his college books into his bag as he rose with the ringing that marked the end of the lecture. He pushed his way through the class not noticing the pair of blue orbs that followed his movements with lust.

VANITAS' POV

Vanitas skilfully danced and weaved his way through the crowded college corridor. He made his way to the canteen to grab a quick lunch.

He selected his tray and was deciding on whether to have the meatloaf or the special of the day. His golden eyes moved from the plate in front of him behind the glass counter that held the prospective meal to the sign behind the register that read 'Todays Special: Chefs Surprise!'

'_Hmmm…Chefs surprise. That sounds…wrong…'_ He mentally noted the sign.

"Go on garcon, I'll be your guinea pig." Vanitas teased the cook, noticing that no-one was picking the day's special meal.

"Guinea pig eh? I'll let you know that this _amazing_ recipe has been in my family and has been a closely guarded secret that has been passed down the Grigori family for more than 100 years!" The cook boasted gleefully, getting caught up in his own words. He waved the ladle in his hand so that little spots of sauce landed on the otherwise previously clean glass counter.

From the splats of sauce and what the hungrily awaiting teen could see the cook ladling into a bowl, the special looked like a tomato sauce based pasta dish.

The cook, a tall, wiry man possible in his late 40's early 50's deposited the bowl onto his previously empty tray; the ravenette looked at the dish, smirked then returned his gaze to the cook.

"True, it has been around for a hundred years giving the looks and smell of it!"

"You got quite the smart-ass! Better watch that pretty lil' mouth of yours!"

"Why should I do that? You got another use in mind? Shh don't say it too loud…we're still in college!" Vanitas winked a golden eye at the speechless man, who started to noisily and huffily steering his pot of pasta while he carefully picked his knife and fork, faking to scrutinise each item severely knowing that the flustered cook was getting even more wound up.

The food wasn't actually that bad. The bored teen sat idly eating and playing with his food trying to recall the name of this dish. He was that caught up with trying to remember that he didn't notice the two guys play fighting behind him until they fell into him, causing him to spill his bowls contents on the tray and table.

"Uh, sorry" the two teens half-heartedly commented. One still had the other in a head-lock as they stood there.

"Jeez, you know that's been waiting a hundred years to be eaten!" Vanitas mockingly scolded the two mimicking the cooks' stance earlier.

"We said sorry dude."

"Dude? Seriously…dude? If your gonna molest each other please, conduct in it in the privacy of your own homes!" The ravenette turned on his heel with his back to the two wrestling boys.

He strode confidently out towards the canteens exit, bumping into someone with the two way swinging door who has just entering at the same moment. It took him a few seconds to realise who he had accidentally hit.

"Ah, space cadet!" He exclaimed cheerfully as he recognised Ventus.

Said teen looked startled by the happy tone of the comment.

"Already can't keep you from madly throwing yourself at me eh?" Ventus was still stunned as the black haired boy bent to retrieve the books that had spilt to the floor. What surprised him the most was the cheeky kiss that was blown his way as Vanitas returned the recovered items and calmly walked away.

The smaller teen stood as a statue trying to quell the blush he could feel rising alarmingly fast on his features.

"See ya around space cadet!" that cheery, confident voice echoed down the corridor.

VENTUS POV

Ventus stood for awhile trying to regain what was left of his composure. He headed into the canteen lost in his own racing thoughts.

'_God, what would he do if he knew how I felt?'_

'_Would he look down at me?'_

_How can I get to know him better?'_

_Will I ever be good enough for someone like him?'_

He continued to dwell on these questions and their implications through-out the rest of lunch and the rest of the afternoon as it turned out. He didn't even realise that the weather had somewhat deteriorated and when he reached the college doorway at the end of the day, he stopped short of going outside, staring at the downpour before him.

'_Nice…could it get much worse?'_

He inwardly sighed, he was already running 10 minutes late today leaving and in this weather he didn't feel like missing his bus.

He half walked/half jogged to his bus stop, pulling his top over to cover his blond spikes with his right hand. The top slid back to normal over his torso as his hand dropped in exasperation seeing that his bus was already starting to depart.

Even though he was still a good 400 yards away, he sprinted in a vain effort to try catch the leaving vehicle. Yelling and frantically waving like a madman he stopped at the designated stop.

"Shit…" he groaned, eyeing the bus now on its merry way without him.

He was now officially soaked and very annoyed. He looked at his watch as his once spiky blond hair was now staring to fall into his eyes. He pushed a lock out of his eyesight noting that it would be an hour till the next bus and that he could walk home in 20 minutes. He was already soaked so what made a difference now?

He turned sharply sending little droplets of water in an outward circle. He was a bit taken aback to see someone walking in a very familiar way towards him on the pavement.

He cleared some rain that still fell out of his eyes to see Vanitas was the approaching 'someone'.

'_Crap, I ran past HIM and not noticed and flapped around like a headless chicken…how totally embarrassing'_

The taller boy stopped an arm's length away and locked golden orbs straight at Ventus. He had what looked like amusement in his gaze, it flashed with mischievousness.

The drenched blonde just stood there feeling increasingly uncomfortable. He had to do or say something to break this awkwardness.

"Err, you look wet…"

'_IDIOT!'_

"Mmmm, are we jealous?" Vanitas replied without missing a beat.

"I…uhhh…huh?"

"Ventus, right?" Vanitas continued, clicking and pointing at said person.

"Yeah?"

"Well space cadet, would you be as kind as to shift your lovely self to one side? You're kinda blocking the path." He motioned by him with flick of his head.

He sidestepped feeling very dumbfounded as Vanitas stated to pass looking as if he hardly noticed the pouring rain.

Before he realised what he was doing, "Vanitas you…"

"Van, space cadet, Van. I prefer it to Vanitas." Interrupted the ravenette. His black spikes still managed to keep their shape regardless of the beating they received from the elements.

"OK. Van, are you walking that way?" Ventus dared.

"Sure is hun"

The drenched blond stepped up besides the taller teen as they both walked shoulder to shoulder.

"Are you always so flirtatious?" quizzed the smaller boy

"Only with the cute ones space cadet." came the smiled reply.

"Ven, Van, Ven. I prefer it to space cadet." Ven winked back.

VANITAS POV

They continued walking side by side down the different roads. It turned out that Ven only lived a few minutes away from where his apartment building was. He had been going to the same college in the same class as the blue eyed blond but had never realised.

'_Hmmm I didn't really pay much attention…' _daydreamed the ravenette.

He was only half listening and commenting to what Ven and him were talking about, but soon found out that he wasn't taking any notice at all.

He caught himself being in something to what felt like awe staring at the shorter boy to his left. He had seen him about at college but had never really _noticed_ him.

Noticed the pearly smooth skin that now seemed to glisten even more with the falling rain, making it so hard to resist reaching out and stroking.

The soft jaw-line that was still moving not noticing the attention as he continued to talk.

His usually spiked bright blond almost golden hair, which was by now half flattened to his head, showing how long it really was. The shade had turned darker to more of a dirty blond because of the rain.

With his hair down and his naturally small figure, it really emphasised how beautiful he really was, Van dreamed.

'_Not handsome, beautiful'_ he concluded.

He was quite feminine in some ways, but not too much so.

But what struck the ravenette the most was those big bright blue eyes. They sparkled and showed true, unguarded feeling. They carried a warmth when he smiled that seemed to capture those who looked too deeply. He was drowning in the deep sea of Vens' eyes that at first he didn't notice the emergency service vehicles that screamed past them.

Both teens stopped and looked at each other before running to the corner of the street where the vehicles had careened around.

They rounded the corner almost slipping over in the rain that still heavily fell from the black and ominous sky. They jogged to where a small crowd had gathered outside an apartment complex, all were huddled under various umbrellas and coats held over their heads in an effort to remain as dry as possible.

"Hey, what's going on…?" Van started before he stopped. He didn't need to continue as before him a raging inferno tore through the building in front of them.

He could see the fire-fighters working tirelessly against the flames that licked higher up the building with each passing minute with more service personnel scurrying around like ants.

The police had cornered off a large area surrounding the building ablaze and others surrounding it with tape, vehicles and anything that could hold back the gawking onlookers.

Van and Ven headed towards a rather large officer. A round man in his late 50's with a greying beard and large gut. His trench coat was soaked. He looked like he had been standing there for some time, keeping a wary eye on the crowd of spectators.

"That's my apartment building there. I'm just gonna go in there and none of the others K?" Van pointed to a building adjacent to the fiery spectacle.

"Sorry son, all these buildings have been evacuated and no-one can enter till the fire brigade deems it safe. Your gonna have to stay the night somewhere else by the looks of things."

Van was thinking of his options when Ven led him by the arm to somewhere a bit quieter.

"Can you stay with your parents?"

The taller ravenette looked him square in his eyes and could see genuine feeling there, confirming that he was actually concerned and not just saying it. That impressed him deeply, so much so that he almost didn't reply.

"Both passed away a year and a half ago. Car accident." He stated rather matter of factly.

He again saw a flash of pure sympathy in those blue orbs that seemed fixed on him and was shook out of his thoughts when he realised that Ven had grabbed him again by his arm and was literally tugging him along.

"Whoa space cadet…where are we going?"

The blond's stature was smaller than his but he was still quite strong.

"My place is only 5 minutes away from here. You're staying with me until you're all sorted out!"

Vans heart skipped a beat at the reply, yet he didn't know why?

'_What's this feeling building in my chest?'_ Van frowned.

VANITAS' POV

Van was starting to shiver slightly from the dampness seeping through his clothes making him feel clammy and damp. The downpour had eased slightly by the time the two teens had reached Vens apartment, but they were already pulling off a very convincing drowned rat impression.

'I'll go grab some fresh towels and some gear for us, you can either use the bedroom or the bathroom if you want. Make yourself at home.' Ven started to disappear in his search for dry linen.

Van made his way to what looked as if it was the bedroom offered; checking around casually comparing the flat to his now evacuated one. The two were very similar in design, the doorway opened up into a small living area that also was occupied by a small kitchenette area. It was decorated in a mild magnolia coloured theme, magnolia walls and ceiling, light brown or wooden furniture and worktops. The only difference between this flat and his own was that Ven had put up some quite interesting artwork. Presumably the flat had been decorated by the owner; the only personal items were the framed pieces of art hung on the walls.

The art impressed the ravenette; they were what looked like copies of Rembrandt, Monet's and some of Van Gogh's works. Golden orbs studied the canvases trying to decipher if they were indeed originals or copies. He hardly believed that Ven, a college student could possibly have originals of the 'greats' hanging in his apartment.

He skipped the rest of the art show, spurred on by a sudden large shiver that he could not suppress. He had to get out of these damn wet clothes. He placed his satchel to the side, he would worry about how soaked his college material was at a later date. He threw his jacket off and started to peel his t-shirt off his back, wrestling with it as he got caught up in the drenched article.

"God damn..." muttered the now flustered boy.

Van started to turn around, once, twice and half way through a third before eventually winning out on the stubborn t-shirt as he looked triumphantly at the defeated sopping shirt.

"Finally..." he grinned stupidly

His grin faded as he saw that a pair of blue eyes was transfixed on him with a bewildered expression. Ven had caught the entire struggle, trying not to giggle whilst holding out a dry towel in his hand.

Van thought about trying to explain his way out if his little fiasco, but decided against it as the hole would have only been dug deeper if he had tried.

Ven just smirked at him, amusement flashing across his delicate features. Van again was taken by the blonde teen in front of him. His former spikes were now falling down across his oceanic blue orbs, occasionally being brushed out of the way. Van pulled himself out of his trance and took the towel offered to dry him, nodding and smiling appreciation.

Van eyed the smaller person whilst drying his hair. Ven had started to rummage through his wardrobe for fresh clothes for the two of them. He threw some items onto his bed over his shoulder all the while looking for more.

Once satisfied that enough clothing had been selected, Ven started to remove his own drenched gear. He removed his hoody, throwing into the corner of the room, and unbuttoned his shirt.

Vans heart beat was staring to increase, he watched as Ven slowly undid each shirt button. He moved from the ones closest to the top and worked downwards revealing his pale chest and opening up to show abs that were just staring to develop a six pack.

VENTUS' POV

The blond looked up and noticed the attention that he was receiving from the golden eyes that stared at him. He blushed a faint shade of red and looked away quickly, as if to hide away from roving eyes. He turned his back to the taller teen, trying to ignore the intense gaze still resting on him. He had left his shirt on, as if trying to keep hidden from that stare. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to remove his boots.

His mind raced, he felt like a school boy again with his first crush. He could feel himself starting to get very flustered and panicked that he had made the right decision to drag the golden eyed ravenette back to his apartment.

'_I couldn't have left him there with no where to stay…'_ reasoned Ven

But he couldn't argue the fact that that was not the sole decision maker.

'_Could this be my chance I've longed for…?'_

Caught in his own thoughts roughly pulling off his boots and dumping them where they dropped, Ven was unaware that there was a person standing directly in front of him.

Startled, the blonde fell back onto his bed supporting himself on his elbows, his feet still on the floor. Before he could react a pair of strong bare arms was either side of his legs and Vans face was inches from his own in mere seconds. He could feel the warm breath caressing his face as sapphire orbs locked with glittering gold.

He could smell the warm sweet scent emanating from the toned figure standing over him. He could feel the confidence and power that oozed from him. He felt comforted by it, almost like being embraced. He could hardly hold himself from diving into that grip that he craved. Being this close without moving was like he was being chocked.

Thoughts suddenly came to a crashing stand still as the spiky haired ravenette pushed his lips into his own. He tried to gasp in surprise; he had not prepared himself for this. Only in his fantasies had this scenario played out like this. All thoughts now seized as he moved into the kiss, only to be disappointed as the instigator moved away. Ven moved forward following the dark haired teen's movements desperate for more. Van stood up straight and looked down with golden eyes full of lust.

Without feeling any sense of violation, the smaller boy lay himself back down onto his elbows looking up from the bed invitingly. The standing boy grinned hungrily and positioned himself next to the teen on the bed.

Vens cheek was cupped in the black haired teen's hand, caressed softly, his thumb gently rubbing to and fro. Again, Ven felt a need for the touch of those silky lips again and started forward again. He was rewarded with another passionate kiss and closed his eyes in the pleasure of the touch. His bottom lip was nibbled asking for further access silently. He didn't resist one ounce as he slightly opened his mouth allowing his lovers tongue to glide into and find his own.

A soft moan escaped him as he leant back allowing the older teen to take more control. The hand that stroked his cheek moved down to rest on his chest. His shirt that hung from only his shoulders was flipped open more so that it exposed his nipples.

He gasped as one of the little nubs of flesh was tweaked in Vans fingers. His pleasure was mounting to ecstasy, but he found that his own hand had come and held the wandering hand of Van. He broke the kiss as both his hands were pushed down and held up over his head on the bed. In this position, He couldn't move and it allowed his shirt to open more fully. He looked up quickly and saw that a smirk had spread across the face of his captor.

Van moved one of his hands, holding both of the captured blonds above his head still with only one. His other hand slid down Vens chest as light as a feather causing him to tremble and squirm in his held position.

"God…" mouthed the pleasured teen.

He felt alive at the touch of the stronger, and, by the looks and feel of it, more experienced teen. The sensation was amazing as Van started to gently caress the skin just below his navel. He closed his eyes at the sensation and opened them again to notice that the golden orbs of his lover were distracted by something. The distraction was the obvious reaction to the treatment he was enjoying.

Ven couldn't hide the obvious arousal from the ravenette. The smirk only grew into an even bigger grin as Vans hand moved lower than his waist and stated to rub his hardening member though the cloth of his trousers.

"Oh God yeah…" came the response.

That seemed all the invitation required as the ravenette moved in again for another kiss. His lips were smashed into as Van pushed him harder into the bed. He responded by pushing his own tongue into the cavity of the other, exploring it wholly.

He groaned again as he locked his arms around the neck of the teen above him. He felt incredible! His mouth was alive as Van ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth and he ached from where he was being manhandled.

Sensing this, Vans next move was to rip off his jeans. Now only in his boxers and his shirt trailing open, the blond was pinned up against the headboard of his bed. He looked longingly at the black haired boy, wanting more.

He pushed his head into the crook of Vans neck as his own was being kissed, moving down his collar bone pecking all the way along. His manhood rubbed all the while rhythmically up and down by Van.

He gazed into the eyes in front of him, he lusted, and he wanted more. He grinned at Van, hoping that that was all that was needed to encourage him for carry on and more. He was rewarded when Van carried on kissing down his neck and chest, working his was down till he started kissing and licking his waist.

Vans hands started to remove his boxers as the kisses never stopped; he knew already that the night had only started.

* * *

><p><em>Oki, this is my first every attempt at this...Let me know what you think, good, bad, indifferent? I don't mind, let me know whatever you thought in a review or PM so I know what to do next time lol<em>


End file.
